Iron Man
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark alias Iron Man leitet die Firma Stark Industries, welche hauptsächlich Waffensysteme für die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten entwickelt. Nach eigenen Aussagen ist er "Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philanthrop". Biografie Iron Man Tony Stark hat mit seiner Firma ein neues Raketensystem entwickelt, das in Afghanistan zum Einsatz kommen soll. Als er deshalb dort hin reist, wird sein Konvoi überfallen und Stark bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt. In Gefangenschaft unterzieht ihn sein Mithäftling Ho Yinsen, einer Notoperation, bei der er ihm einen Elektromagnet in die Brust implantiert, um zu verhindern, dass die bei der Explosion in ihn eingedrungenen Metallsplitter sein Herz erreichen. Die Gruppe der Entführer ist eine Organisation namens “Die Zehn Ringe“, die Stark dazu zwingen will, sein Raketensystem für sie nachzubauen. Er tut, als würde er auf die Erpressung einsteigen, baut aber stattdessen mit Yinsens Hilfe einen ARC-Reaktor, um die Splitter auch weiterhin von seinem Herz fernzuhalten und eine krude Kampfrüstung, die mit jenem Reaktor betrieben wird. Als die Entführer den Plan durchschauen, opfert sich Yinsen, um Stark für seine Flucht genügend Zeit zu verschaffen. Der Plan gelingt und Stark kann die Waffen der Zehn Ringe unschädlich machen, allerdings wird die Rüstung dabei zerstört. Zurück in den USA gibt Tony bekannt, dass Stark Industries nicht länger Waffen produzieren wird. Er findet heraus, dass Mitarbeiter der Firma, unter anderem Obadiah Stane, ein alter Freund und Kollege seines Vaters, im Namen der Firma Geschäfte mit Terroristen abgeschlossen haben. Stark ist fest entschlossen, eine neue und stärkere Version der Rüstung zu bauen und das durch seine Firma verursachte Leid zu stoppen. Der unglaubliche Hulk General Ross sitzt nach den Geschehnissen aus der Unglaubliche Hulk in einer Bar, als Tony herein kommt und ihm davon berichtet, dass er ein Team zusammenstellt. Iron Man 2 Der Film beginnt mit der Eröffnung der Stark Expo. Für Tony scheint es gerade nicht besser laufen zu können. Allerdings leidet Tony an einer Palladium-Vergiftung, verursacht durchseinen ARC-Reaktor. Er wird sterben, da es keinen Ersatz für das nötige Palladium in seinem ARC-Reaktor gibt. Dies verheimlicht er jedoch. Er überschreibt seine Firma an Pepper Potts, damit sie diese nach seinem Tod weiterführen kann. Deswegen erhält Tony auch eine neue Assistentin, Natalie Rushman. Gleichzeitig holt ihn die Vergangenheit von Howard Stark, seinem Vater, ein. Ivan Vanko, der Sohn eines ehemaligen Kollegen von Howard Stark, schwört Rache, da er die Familie Stark für den Tod seines Vaters und seine eigene Situation verantwortlich macht. Tony nimmt an einem Autorennen in Monaco teil und wird dabei von Vanko angegriffen, doch mit Hilfe von Pepper und Happy Hogan gelingt es ihm, ihn zu besiegen. Auf seiner wohl letzten Geburtstagsparty betrinkt sich Tony und albert mit einer seiner Rüstungen rum. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Freund Lt. Col. James Rhodes, der sich aus Tonys Arsenal den Mark II genommen hat und versucht, Tony zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nach der Schlägerei verlässt Rhodes Tonys Anwesen mitsamt des Mark II. Am darauf folgenden Tag begegnet er Nick Fury, dem Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D.. Seine Absicht ist es weiterhin, Tony für die Avengers-Initiative zu rekrutieren. Tonys Assistentin Natalie, die sich als Natasha Romanoff entpuppt und für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeitet, kommt hinzu und verabreicht ihm Lithiumdioxid, was die Folgen der Palladium-Vergiftung vorübergehend unterdrücken soll. Von Nick Fury erhält Tony Unterlagen seines Vaters Howard. In diesen Unterlagen befinden sich auch Filmaufnahmen von Howard Stark, in denen klar wird, dass er nicht so gefühlskalt ist, wie Tony ihn in Erinnerung hatte, sondern dass er seinen Sohn wirklich geliebt hat. Im Modell einer von Howard Stark geplanten Stark Expo findet Tony dann schließlich die Lösung für sein Vergiftungsproblem: Ein neues Element. Mithilfe eines Teilchenbeschleunigers gelingt es ihm, das Element zu synthetisieren, das er auch gleich in seinen ARC-Reaktor einsetzt. Ivan Vanko meldet sich plötzlich am Telefon, obwohl dieser eigentlich im Gefängnis stecken sollte. Er plant etwas Großes. Tony fliegt mit seinem neuen Mark VI zur Stark Expo, wo Justin Hammer gerade seine Hammer-Drohnen und War Machine, den aufgerüsteten Mark II, in dem erneut James Rhodes steckt, vorstellt. Vanko bedient die Drohnen per Fernsteuerung, welche kurz darauf auf Tony losgehen. War Machine wird ebenfalls von Vanko bedient. Erst als Natasha Romanoff die Fernsteuerung deaktivieren kann, kommt die Lage unter Kontrolle. Doch Ivan Vanko hat sich längst in seiner eigenen High-Tech-Rüstung auf den Weg gemacht, um Tony zu töten. Mit Hilfe seines Freundes Rhodey gelingt es Tony, Ivan Vanko zu besiegen. Dabei aktiviert Ivam Vanko jedoch den Fernzünder für alle übrig gebliebenen Drohnen, woraufhin diese explodieren. Tony kann Pepper in letzter Sekunde retten, welche sich noch im Explosionsradius befindet. Später treten Nick Fury und Natasha Romanoff an Tony heran. Romanoff übergibt dabei Tonys Tauglichkeitsprüfung für die Avenger-Initiative an ihn. Iron Man wird als geeignet eingestuft, Tony jedoch nicht. Er soll bis auf weiteres als Berater hinzugezogen werden. Marvel's The Avengers Tony arbeitet mit Pepper zusammen an der Fertigstellung des Stark Towers in New York, als er Besuch von Agent Coulson bekommt. Dieser berichtet, dass es Probleme gebe und übergibt ihm mehrere Dateien, welche auch Informationen zum Tesserakt enthalten, der kürzlich von Loki gestohlen wurde. Später hilft Tony Steve Rogers, besser bekannt als Captain America, Loki in Stuttgart zu stellen und gefangen zu nehmen. Auf dem Rückflug zum Helicarrier werden sie von Thor abgefangen, der Loki und den Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard bringen will. Es kommt zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen Thor, Iron Man und Captain America auf Grund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Letztendlich schließt sich Thor ihnen aber an und der Gefangenentransport geht weiter. Auf dem Helicarrier angekommen sät Loki Zwietracht zwischen den Helden, was dazu führt, dass Tony die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Computer hackt und herausfindet, was S.H.I.E.L.D. mit dem Tesserakt vorhat: Waffen bauen. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Anspannung greifen Lokis Schergen an. Seine Gefangennahme war nur eine List. Der Helicarrier wird schwer beschädigt und droht abzustürzen. Mit der Hilfe von Captain America gelingt es Iron Man aber dies zu verhindern. Loki jedoch kann fliehen. Als Tony von Lokis Mord an Agent Coulson hört, verlässt er den Helicarrier und fliegt zum Stark Tower, dem einzigen Ort mit genügend Energie, um den Tesserakt zu aktivieren. Dort trifft er tatsächlich auf Loki, den er in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Seine aktuelle Rüstung ist nicht mehr einsatzbereit und J.A.R.V.I.S. braucht noch einen Moment, bis der Mark VII einsatzbereit ist. Derzeit versucht Loki Tony mit seinem Zepter gefügig zu machen, was aber wegen dem ARC-Reaktor auf Tonys Brust misslingt. Wütend schleudert Loki Tony durch die Fensterscheibe, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig aktiviert J.A.R.V.I.S. den Anzug, der Tonys Sturz auffängt. thumb|right|Tonys Mark VII Rüstung Währenddessen geht Lokis Plan auf. Der Tesserakt öffnet ein Portal zur anderen Seite der Galaxie und eine Invasionsstreitmacht erscheint mitten in New York. Iron Man und die restlichen Avengers nehmen den Kampf auf. Der Kampf verläuft nicht gut. Es kommen immer mehr Invasoren durch das Portal. Von Nick Fury erfährt Iron Man über Funk, dass eine Atombombe auf dem Weg ist, um das Portal und die ganze Stadt auszulöschen. Tony fängt sie ab und steuert sie durch das Portal. Auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie angekommen erblickt er eine gewaltige Streitmacht. Er lässt die Atombombe los, die direkt in das Kontrollschiff des Feindes steuert und es komplett zerstört. Derweil auf der anderen Seite beginnt Natasha Romanoff das Portal zu schließen. Tony schafft es gerade eben noch durch das Portal, ist aber ohnmächtig. Der Hulk fängt ihn auf. Nach den Ereignissen von New York beginnt Tony zusammen mit Pepper damit den Stark Tower wieder aufzubauen. Iron Man 3 Tony ist immer noch traumatisiert von den Ereignissen, die sich in Marvel's The Avengers zugetragen haben. Er leidet unter Schlafstörungen und nutzt jede freie Sekunde, um an neuen Anzügen zu arbeiten. Er hat große Verlustängste entwickelt und während er sich ununterbrochen Sorgen macht, dass Pepper Potts etwas passieren könnte, ist sie von Tonys Verbissenheit und seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu entspannen, genervt. The Return of the First Avenger Tony taucht in diesem Film nicht selbst auf. Er wird jedoch von Fury als Entwickler der Insight Helicarrier Repulsor Triebwerke genannt. Außerdem wird Tony in einer Datenbank von Projekt Insight als Bedrohung für HYDRA aufgelistet. Einer der drei Helicarrier zielt in der Luft zudem auf den Stark Tower in New York, sehr wahrscheinlich um Tony zu eliminieren, was aber durch Captain America verhindert wird. Avengers: Age of Ultron Als die Avengers vom Aufenhaltsort des Zepters erfahren, reisen sie nach Sokovia, um das Zepter zurückzubringen. Dabei dringt Tony in das HYDRA Quartier ein und findet eine Geheimtür. Hinter der Tür befindet sich ein Raum voller Chitauri-Technologie sowie das Zepter, doch bevor er das Zepter an sich nehmen kann, setzt Wanda Maximoff ihm eine Vision in den Kopf und er sieht ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem die toten Avengers liegen. Er fühlt sich schuldig, da er als Einziger noch lebt. Zurück im Hauptquartier der Avengers untersucht er mit Bruce Banner das Zepter. Mit der Technologie des Zepters entwickelt er mit Bruce das Friedensprogramm Ultron. Ultron kommt durch die von Tony zur Verfügung gestellten Informationen zu dem Schluss, dass die Rettung der Menschheit in ihrer Zerstörung liegt, und sprengt die Party der Avengers. Nach einem kurzen Kampf flieht Ulton schießlich. Kurz darauf finden die Avengers Ultron in Wakanda und versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Als Tony in einer Iron Man-Rüstung einen weiteren Körper von Ultron zerstört, manipuliert Wanda Maximoff den Hulk, welcher außer Kontrolle gerät und Johannisburg angreift. Dadurch wird Tony gezwungen, Veronica zu aktivieren, durch die er die Hulkbuster-Rüstung anlegt. Nach einem Kampf gewinnt Iron Man die Oberhand. Danach suchen die Avengers Zuflucht im Haus von Clint Barton. Dort treffen die Avengers dann auf Nick Fury, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie einen geheimen Verbündeten haben. Tony macht sich auf zum NEXUS, um diese Verbündeten zu suchen. Schließlich entpuppt sich dieser Verbündete als J.A.R.V.I.S., der seiner Zerstörung durch Ultron entgangen ist, in dem er sich in das Zentrum des Internets zurückgezogen hat und die von Ultron angegriffenen Abschusscodes ständig veränderte.Tony Stark rekrutiert dann J.A.R.V.I.S. und baut ihn in den halbfertigen Körper ein, den Ultron für sich geplant hat, was zur Erschaffung von Vision führt. Zusammen mit den anderen Avengers kämpfen sie dann in der finalen Schlacht von Sokovia, wo Tony es schafft, die fliegende Stadt mit Thors Hilfe zu zerstören. The First Avenger: Civil War Nach den Vorfällen mit Ultron versucht Tony seine Schuldgefühle zu bekämpfen und hilft Studenten ihr Studium zu bezahlen. Auf einer solchen Veranstaltung trifft er auf eine Mutter, die ihm vorwirft, dass Tony ihren Sohn in Sokovia getötet habe. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung kam es in Wakanda zu einem Unfall, woraufhin die Avengers Besuch vom Außenminister General Ross bekommen, der die Avengers mit dem Sokovia-Abkommen unter die Kontrolle der Regierung stellen will.Tony ist ein Befürworter dieses Abkommens, muss jedoch erkennen, dass Captain America noch unentschlossen ist. Als ein Anschlag auf die UN und den König von Wakanda verübt wird und Captain America und der Falcon sowie Black Panther Bucky Barnes verfolgen, werden alle vier verhaftet und nach Berlin gebracht. In Berlin gelingt es dem Winter Soldier durch die Gedankenkontrolle von Baron Zemo zu fliehen, den Aufruhr nutzen auch Cap und Falcon. Dadurch muss Iron Man sich Caps Team, dass in seiner Ablehnung des Abkommens hinter ihm steht, entgegenstellen. Als es dann am Berliner Flughafen zum Kampf unter den Avengers kommt, wird Rhodes schwer verletzt und Tony muss Captain America ziehen lassen. Als Tony jedoch herausfindet, dass Baron Zemo und nicht wie von den meisten vermutet Bucky Barnes hinter dem Anschlag auf die UN steckt, begräbt er das Kriegsbeil und sucht Captain America und Barnesauf. Als sie geimeinsam nach Zemo suchen, zeigt Zemo ihnen ein Video, welches den Winter Soldier bei der Ermordung von Tonys Eltern zeigt. Voller Hass versucht Tony Barnes zu töten, wird jedoch von Captain America und Barnes besiegt und die beiden kònnen fliehen. Zurück im Hauptquartier erhält Tony einen Brief von Steven Rogers, in dem dieser ihm seine künftige Hilfe zusichert. Spider-Man: Homecoming Nach den Ereignissen von The First Avenger: Civil War schenkt Tony Peter Parker den für ihn angefertigten Anzug und erklärt ihm, dass sein Sicherheitschef Happy Hogan Peters Kontakt zu ihm sein werde. Doch als Spider-Man übermütig wird, muss Tony ihn aus dem Wasser ziehen.Tony ermahnt ihn, keine Dummheiten zu machen, was Peter ignoriert, da er das Gefühl hat, sich beweisen zu müssen. Als Tony später versucht klärend mit ihm zu reden, merkt er, dass Peter in Schwierigkeiten steckt und muss kurzerhand selbst als Iron Man ein Schiff wieder zusammenflicken, das bei Peters Versuch Verbrecher festzusetzen beinahe zerstört wurde. Da er Peter noch nicht für reif genug hält, nimmt Tony den Anzug wieder an sich. Als Peter die Entführung eines von Tonys Flugzeugen vereitelt, beschließt Tony Peter einen vollwertigen Platz in den Reihen der Avengers anzubieten, welchen dieser aber ablehnt. Avengers: Infinity War folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 folgt... Rüstungen *Tonys Rüstungen sind hauptsächlich mit Repulsoren ausgestattet. *Außerdem besitzen sie auch Raketen, Laser und Granaten (MK VI). *Die wahrscheinlich stärkste, aber auch energieaufwendigste Waffe ist der Unibeam, ein gigantischer Laser, der aus dem Arc-Reactor kommt. Nachfolgend eine Liste der Rüstungen, die Tony in den einzelnen Filmen verwendete: Iron Man: MK I, MK II, MK III Iron Man 2: MK IV, MK V, MK VI Marvel's The Avengers: MK VI, MK VII Iron Man 3: In Iron Man 3 verwendete Tony den größten Teil seiner Rüstungen, teilweise persönlich, teilweise als Teile seiner Iron Legion, ferngesteuert durch J.A.R.V.I.S. Von Tony persönlich verwendet: MK VII, MK XV, MK XVI, MK XXXIII, MK XL, MK XLII Iron Legion: MK VIII, MK IX, MK X, MK XI, MK XII, MK XIII, MK XIV, MK XV, MK XVI, MK XVII, MK XVIII, MK XIX, MK XX, MK XXI, MK XXII, MK XXIII, MK XXIV, MK XXV, MK XXVI, MK XXVII, MK XXVIII, MK XXIX, MK XXX, MK XXXI, MK XXXII, MK XXXIII, MK XXXIV, MK XXXV, MK XXXVI, MK XXXVII, MK XXXVIII, MK XXXIX, MK XL, MK XLI Avengers: Age of Ultron: Iron Legion MK II, MK XLIII, MK XLIV, MK XLV Captain America: Civil War: MK XLVI Datei:Ironman_Anzüge.jpg Trivia * In Thor: Tag der Entscheidungen erfährt man das Tony seine Hosen eng trägt. * Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Captain America: Civil War Kategorie:Avengers Charakter